1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to installing an application, and more particularly to a terminal device which downloads and installs an application from an external server, while indicating an identifier corresponding to the application at an adequate location, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminal devices such as smartphones provide a variety of functionality, through various forms of application programs to thus provide convenience to users. The application programs may be installed as default applications by the manufacturers of the devices, or by users, after purchasing the device, by downloading applications from external servers.
The application market has expanded to services that enable downloading of applications to not only portable terminal devices, but also stationary terminal devices such as Televisions (TVs).
Once an application program is installed, an identifier that represents the corresponding application program may appear on the background screen, such as icons corresponding to applications displayed on the background screens of smartphones.
Since the icons are displayed at random locations, users have to search through pages to find the location of an icon they have just installed and as the number of installed applications increases, newly-installed icons that have not been used yet become more difficult to distinguish at a glance.